1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a connector for connecting pre-fabricated electric cables, in which one end of the individual electric conductors already is rigidly connected to a pin contact or socket contact.
A connector of this type significantly simplifies the installation of pre-fabricated electric cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application for an utility model DE 20 2006 000 336 U1 discloses a connector with simplified cable routing, in which electric conductors are also connected to pin contacts or socket contacts and inserted into semienclosed chambers of a cylindrical base body.
Furthermore, DE 20 2005 017 981 U1 describes a contact retention system for an electric connector with a contact carrier for electric contacts on stranded cable conductors, wherein an insulating member sleeve that forms part of an insulating member features through-openings for the electric contacts on its face side.
In known connectors of this type, it is disadvantageous that a fixing sleeve with bores, through which the contacts need to be inserted, is required in all instances.